Just like Kanna
by MakatoMai
Summary: Don't tell me you want Tohrukun gone! Of course...I don't..but don't you think...Akito's right? Aren't we.. breaking her as well?


Just like Kana

A/N: My first Fruit Basket story! It's about Hatori's thoughts and compasions between well Tohru and Kanna and well, yea...I hope you like it! o! Please have constructive flames if you must flame me no like it sucks...ToT please?

* * *

_Hatori kneeled down placing his hand on Kana's head, her head covered by his hand as she sat there sobbing quietly._

_"ry...I couldn't...pro...tect...you...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! Hatori...I'm...happy I met you Hatori..." Kanna choked as her body fell towards the ground with a soft thud, Hatori's hand sliding down to his side._

_Hatori watched as they carried helped her up, carrying off, tears running down his face. "There's...nothing there to hurt anymore..."_

_'But it hurts! It hurts me!' He thought in his mind, he couldn't look up he couldn't look up anymore._

Hatori woke with a start, placing a hand on his head slightly.

'It's been a while since I dreamt about...Kanna'

Hatori sighed slightly slipping up from bed, he paused as he opened the door slightly. 'Akito?' He thought, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki kneeling before him. Shigure was there two the farthest away as he looked towards Akito fear in his eyes.

"I detest you girl, this is the second time you've came here...Tell me, what exactly are you intentions?" Akito spoke harshly, digging his nails into the floor board as Tohru bowed her head. "I- I want to know why Akito-san! I want to understand why you don't want anyone to be with anyone else! It's not fair Akito!" Tohru looked down to the floor tears rolling down her face. "Your alive aren't you? Why don't you want to be happy? Why don't you want anyone else happy!"

Everyone paused looking towards her shock in there eyes as the floor began to creek, Akito rising to a stand. Hatori looking in the door way his hand resting again the wooden frame. 'How could this girl be so brave, so caring and concerned for everyone? Will she too break? Back then...'

* * *

Flashback+

_"When... snow melts what does it become?" Hatori asked his back towards Tohru as the young girl stuttered slightly. _

_The snow lightly fell around the two as she answered quickly. "Ah...um...well...hmm. It becomes spring!"_

_"No matter how cold it is now...SPRING will come again. Without fail. It's strange isn't it? But it's true."_

_+End flashback+

* * *

_

'At that time Tohru's smile...was exactly like Kanna's...I was surprised...'

Akito walked in front of Tohru now, angry his footsteps heavy. The air was so tight, no one was breathing, perhaps no one could.

"How...dare you..! How dare you try to understand what I feel! I don't have to explain myself to you! You!"

Akito screamed grabbing her by the hair like the first time she had went to speak to him, yanking her to the ground with the same roughness. Tohru let off a low screech as he tugged harder on her lifting her head up to face him kneeling down to her. "You cant help any of them! No matter what they say! There all too scared to be helped! There two messed up!"

Tohru began to cry a little harder now, Hatori's hands clenching the door. "It's just like that time" Hatori said, Akito looking over his shoulder surprised that he was in the room.

_"Why would I give him to you? I don't need you! You can't even break the curse! I don't need you! I don't! I don't!"_

_"If Hatori goes blind it's your fault! it's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

"Hatori! Erase them! Erase this girls memories erase them now!"

"No!" Tohru said pleadingly. "I don't want to forget! I don't want to forget! I'd never want to forget! I don't regret meeting any of you!"

"Hatori NOW!"

Hatori stared towards him as well as Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure as he walked towards her.

"No don't!" Kyo and Yuki said nearly at the same time, an arm slowly wrapping around each of them. It was Shigure.

"Shigure what are you doing?"  
"Don't tell me you want Tohru-kun gone!"

"Of course...I don't...but don't you think...Akito's right? Aren't we...breaking her as well?"

Kyo and Yuki looked towards him there eyes wide as he looked towards Tohru who was staring towards them intently, confused. "Isn't she just like Kana Hatori? Isn't she...breaking?"

Hatori paused slightly looking towards Shigure sadly. "Tohru is...like Kanna...but...not that way. Tohru...is stronger then Kanna was..."

Everyone looked towards him now slightly surprised, Hatori's voice being calm his head to the ground a cold wind blowing through the room. Akito being the first to speak angrily, "I don't care! I got rid of Kanna, now I'm getting rid of her! Something I should have done in the beginning!" Akito pushed her to Hatori, Tohru on her knees as she looked up to him.

She looked towards Yuki and Kyo pleadingly the two starring towards her in absolute terror, Shigure holding them a bit tighter. Hatori kneeled down to her on one knee slowly, "I...didn't want to do this to you"

"Hatori..." her voice trembled as she looked towards him tears rolling down her face as he set his hand on her head.

"Tohru!" Kyo nearly screamed slightly in panic, Yuki doing much of the same with "Honda-san!"

She looked towards Hatori, "I-I don't regret meeting any of you! I-I would never want to forget you! Hatori-san! I don't...I don't want to forget!" Tears brimmed her eyes, her brown locks covering her eyes, the tears pouring over his fingers as he shut his eyes.

"Forgive me Tohru"

"I'm happy I met all of you..."

Tohru's body hit towards the ground being unconscious, as Yuki and Kyo raced over too her breaking free from Shigure as Tohru's body went to hit the ground the two catching her, transforming into their original forms as the two began to cry in their animal forms. Tears brimming there eyes.

"You stupid cat! It's all your fault!"

"It's your fault you should have gotten away from Shigure faster!"

Shigure looked towards the side a silent tear running down his face as he place a hand over his face as if he were trying to erase HIS memorys. Hatori looked towards Tohru slightly shutting his eyes a small tear trailing down his own face as well.

_Just like...with Kana_

_

* * *

Authors Note: Howbad is it! Please be gentle +worry+_


End file.
